


Nightmares

by Smallestgeek (Geektaire)



Series: Small Miracles [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Gen, Hints of child abuse, Magic, baby!R, cuteness, de-aged character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geektaire/pseuds/Smallestgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's gathered to talk about their new 'situation'... everything's calm for the first time since they found little!R. </p><p>But for how long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Same as before... the idea came from Sclez's Petitaire and I'm just running with it.

Nightmares

“So,” Cosette said, her voice barely over a whisper as Enjolras returned to sit among their friends. “After you and R got into a fight,” Enjolras couldn't stand her look and looked down to his hands, “he somehow vanished for half an hour, an hour tops,” he was starting to pick on the skin around his nails, the slight pain he caused himself keeping him grounded, “and after everybody but you went out to look for him,” he felt the weight of everyone's disproving eyes on him, “you found a 3 year old boy who looks, according to Bahorel, exactly as Grantaire used to at that age?”

“Yes,” Enjolras mumbled as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. He felt a pang as he recalled how deaged Grantaire had ran his little hand through them as he tried to convince the toddler to go to sleep in the middle of his bed, surrounded by his pillows.

“Well,” Feuilly said as Enjolras finally looked up to see his friends, “that's not something we see everyday.”

“He's so cute,” Courfeyrac broke the tense moment by almost cooing as he remembered how the little boy clung to his friend. “He wouldn't let anyone but Enjolras carry him.”

Jehan smiled widely, “he is really cute, he's still small just like out Grantaire.”

Bahorel laughed loudly, cowering when Éponine and Cosette swatted his arm as they shushed him. “I'm just thankful that he's already potty trained, can't imagine this dude changing a diaper.” He laughed again as he pointed at Enjolras, who just looked scared.

“Did you get everything Courf?” Combeferre asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose, trying to hide the fact that he was as amused by the whole situation as the rest of them.

Courfeyrac smiled sheepishly as he blushed slightly. “There's a small chance I might have miscalculated his age,” he cleared his throat before continuing “but at least the onesie I got him fits him?”

Combeferre groaned as he took off his glasses to run his eyes, “Anything else actually fit him?”

“Not really?”

“Don't worry,” Musichetta said softly as she patted Courf in the head, “We'll go tomorrow, and this time we'll bring him with us.”

“How long do you think he's going to be like that?” Joly asked as he looked warily at the door that lead to where little R was sleeping.

“I guess,” Combeferre, the usual voice of reason spoke up once again, “we'll just have to go along with it, no one knows what happened or whoever changed him;” he scoffed, “we didn't even thought it was possible.”

“So, what now?” Éponine said from where she was sitting in the floor by Cosette and Marius, “I guess,” she looked up at her roommate, who gave her a nod as if to answer a question nobody but them knew. “We can take care of him, between Cosette and I, and well if you guys pitch in.”  
“What?!” Everybody turned to look at Enjolras, “no, he's staying here.”

Éponine chuckled as he finished talking, and Enjolras frowned as she did so. “You can't even take care of yourself oh fearless leader,” his frown deepened even more as she used one of the nicknames Grantaire usually called him, “and even more, you hate Grantaire! With whom do you think he's going to be better off, with you or with the people that love him the most?”

Enjolras started to open his mouth to speak when she put up her hand to stop him, “and don't even try to denied it, you don't like Grantaire, you can't even stand him more than 5 minutes, why would I ever let my best friend,” she pointed at herself by then, “my person, to be around someone who treats him like he's nothing? To leave him with someone who hates him?”

“'Ras don't likes 'aire?” 

Everyone's head turned towards the now open bedroom door, and towards the small voice that had uttered those words. 

Enjolras felt his heart break as he saw little Grantaire's big blue eyes start to fill with tears as he stood there looking at him. He had his thumb in his mouth once again and his curls were even messier than before; with his free hand he was clutching Enjolras' sleeping t-shirt that he usually left under his pillows. 

“Grantaire,” Éponine was the first one to break out of their stupor, standing up and moving towards the now crying toddler.

“No!” Grantaire yelled as he tried to run back into the room and close to door. But Éponine was too fast for him, and grabbed him by the waist hustling him up to hug him to her. “No! Get away!” he cried as he tried to push her away, not caring that tears were streaming down his or her face.

“No!” he continued to push her away until he was pulled away from her arms abruptly by an enraged Enjolras and clutched to his chest with more softness than anyone had even seen coming from him. “Sorry, 'ras” Grantaire cried as he hanged at Enjolras' neck with one hand while the other clutched at some of the blond man's locks, “I a good boy, sorry 'ras.”

“Shhh,” Enjolras muttered as he ran a hand through Grantaire's curls while the other kept him close to him, “I like you a lot, 'aire, don't worry.” Combeferre smiled as he noticed how his friend was once again moving from side to side without noticing as he tried to calm down his toddler friend. “Just stop crying please, don't cry anymore please?”

The little boy nodded as he continue to, once more, hide his face in the crook of his neck. Éponine wanted to find somewhere to hide as Enjolras glared at her from where he was standing, while the rest of their friends tried to hide their amusement at their leader.

“I think,” Cosette said as she stood up to put an arm around Éponine's waist in support, “that we should all meet up tomorrow morning, after we get some sleep and we're all a little more calm.”

Enjolras turned her glare at her, only to be glared back. Marius almost had to pull Cosette away from their staring contest as he tried to get the three of them to leave. Everyone gave either Enjolras or Grantaire some kind of gesture as they passed them towards the door, with Bahorel finally making Grantaire smile once again (and wiggle in Enjolras arms) as he tickled him as he passed. 

Grantaire finally let go as he saw over Enjolras' shoulder as the last of les amis left the apartment, holding Enjolras' hand as the blond man put him on his feet. “Are you ready to go back to sleep?” Enjolras asked as he started walking back into his room, waiting once he felt Grantaire pull at his hand so he could reach the discarded t-shirt from where it had fallen.

“Night 'Ferre, 'rac.” He muttered as he let Enjolras guide him back into the room, the t-shirt dragging behind him. 

“Is it me,” Courfeyrac asked as they looked after them, “or it seems like Enjolras' under a spell too?”

Combeferre chuckled as he turned and walked back into the kitchen, turning the stove on before putting the kettle over it. “He's nice, you know he can be nice.”

“I know he can be nice,” Courfeyrac said as he sat at the table, “but to Grantaire?”

“I'm not that mean,” Enjolras muttered as he hit Courfeyrac in the back of the head in passing. “Am I?”

Combeferre smiled softly at him as he sat in the table and put his head in his hands. “You might be a little harsh on him at times,” at his friend's look he added, “not that sometimes he doesn't deserves it.”

Enjolras sighed and tried not to think of that afternoon. He knew he tended to be a slightly more hard on the artist than on the other ones, he knew he tended to lose his patience more easily with him; but he was just so exasperating! “He gets on my nerves.” He muttered, glaring at Courfeyrac as he busted out laughing. 

“You don't see it?” he continue to giggle as he made weird hand gestures, hitting his chest a couple of times as if he was chocking. “He's trying to get on your nerves so you pay attention to him!”

Enjolras frowned, giving Combeferre a smile as he put a cup of water and pushed the tea bags, sugar and milk towards him. “He is?”

“He thinks he won't get it any other way,” Courfeyrac said as he stretched to try and get the refrigerator open from where he's sitting. “And he's usually right.”

“I pay attention to him,” Enjolras muttered as he prepared his tea to his liking.

“But you usually approach him, or even acknowledge him, just when he does things that get on your nerves.” Enjolras couldn't help but drop his eyes as Combeferre's statement registered on his brain. “Come on,” the philosophy student said as he took his cup and started to make his way to his room, “we're probably going to be up at break of dawn, let's get some sleep.”

Enjolras wasn't really surprised when Combeferre offered to share his bed with him, since his was currently occupied with a sprawled out toddler. Courfeyrac had given them a smile before disappearing behind his closed door, as the two of them got ready to bed. 

“Are you going to be alright?” Combeferre asked once they both were lying down, with the lights out. 

“Why wouldn't I be?” Enjolras answer, trying to keep his voice from wavering as he did so.

His best friend, just shuffled in bed until he was able to hug the slighter smaller man to him, providing him with the comfort he needed but was too proud to ask for. It was in that position that they both fell asleep, only to be awaken a couple of hours later by a cry.

Enjolras turned to look at Combeferre, as if expecting him to be the cause of the crying. Combeferre just frowned as he tried to wake up enough to process what was happening. It wasn't until sobbing could be heard that both seemed to realize what was happening and leap out of the queen bed. 

Enjolras, having been sleeping on the side where the door was, was the first one to get to his room only to find Grantaire huddling under a pile of pillows. “Grantaire,” he whispered softly as he sat in the side of the bed, staring to pull pillows from the pile. 

“'Ras?” Grantaire small voice came from under the pile, as it started to moved as he tried to get out from under it. 

“Are you OK?” 

His answer came in the form of a full lap of Grantaire, who yawned and burrowed his face in his chest. Combeferre chuckled as he saw his friend freeze slightly at the ease of the boy. “Bad dream,” he yawned once again his cheeks still wet from his crying, which made Combeferre coo slightly. “No like being alone,” Enjolras had a little difficulty making out the words as his eyes started to close. 

“We're just going to be in the next room,” Enjolras said softly as he moved to lay down him for the third time that night.

“Can I go?” Enjolras sighed as he looked down at Grantaire's words, feeling his resolve vanish as he saw his blue eyes looking at him pleadingly. With a look at Combeferre, who just chuckled and closed the door behind him; he moved some pillows out of his way until he was able to lay down besides the little boy.

“I'll stay,” the beaming smile that appeared on his face made him smile in return. Grantaire moved until he was lying pressed into Enjolras' side, his head nestled in his shoulder as he almost forced the blond man to put an arm around him; he then threw a small leg over Enjolras' hip and one of his chubby arm over his chest. “What was your dream about, small R?” Enjolras was whispering, in case the little boy was back asleep.

“My daddy came for me,” he whispered back, “and I couldn't find you.” Enjolras just pulled him closer as he heard his words. 

“I'll always find you, little R,” he moved to drop a kiss in the top of his head. “I promise you.”


End file.
